


Play Date

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy falls in love playing video games.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 18





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it matters, but this fic has Cooper O’Dell from the “summer school” story in case anybody remembers. I gave him a chance to bond with Rindy some more.

“You have to shoot him in the head! In the head!”

Cooper O’Dell scrambles for the vibrating PS4 controller he just gave to Rindy seconds ago and starts tapping his thumbs repeatedly on the shape colored buttons, making loud shooting noises from his toothless front teeth. Rindy sits up tall on the floor, staring at the TV screen, watching the game’s character fire a spray of bullets on a businessman pulling a ticket out from the windshield of his vehicle. His head explodes with his body falling over, vanishing on the sidewalk. Cooper shouts with victory and wiggles the joystick to make his gangster collect the parking ticket along with a stack of cash.

“Can I try some more? I‘ll do it right this time,” Rindy asks eagerly.

“Okay, but run from the cops now!” Cooper instructs, handing her back the controller. He got real close to the screen and tapped his finger at the warbling red-and-blue cop cruisers at the left top corner.

Rindy holds the controller and watches the gangster player move whichever way she wants him to go by steering the joystick around. She got him to run along the city streets of Los Angeles where the game took place, listening to the sirens of the cop cruisers coming after her.

“If you want, I can shoot for you,” Cooper offers.

“Which button do I shoot?”

“The circle one,” Cooper explains, brushing his bangs that hung over his eyes.

Rindy makes the gangster player turn around and raise his gun up. Pressing the circle button, she watches him fire a spray of bullets at the police officers that were coming for him.

“Ooh! You got them! Right in their guts!” Cooper declares, looking at the TV proud. His mother comes with Carol walking in tow.

“Rindy, your mother’s here.”

“What are we playing?”

“Thug Life Los Angeles,” Cooper tells Carol. “Rindy’s good!”

“How many times have I told you to take a break from that violent game, Cooper?”

“It’s not violent, Mom!”

Carol watches Rindy shoot up a few pedestrians on the flat TV screen. She winces at the video game’s content.

“His father got him that. I’m so sorry,” Mrs. O’Dell apologizes.

“Rindy doesn’t have any video games...”

“Mom, can we get Thug Life Los Angeles?” Rindy pauses the game, rising up on her JoJo Siwa light-up sneakers. Carol gives her a look like she just asked her if she could get her belly button pierced.

During dinner, Therese was serving Carol more spaghetti on her plate with a creamy orange sauce. She had been listening to Rindy’s play date with Cooper and how much she wanted to get a PS4 console for her birthday.

“I want to get Thug Life Los Angeles,” she announces, dangling threads of spaghetti onto her bottom lip.

“That game’s a bit advanced for you, isn't it?” Therese asks her.

“Rated T for teens,” Carol says. “Are you a teenager? Nope. So the answer’s no. Eat your food in smaller portions, please. You’re not an animal...”

Rindy hunches over her plate, slurping her noodles with tomato sauce staining her chin.


End file.
